Sueños
by SillyKnight12
Summary: Por que los demonios y los ángeles también sueñan. Rated T por si acaso. C/A
1. Chapter 1

El primero de unos cuantos mini fics sobre los sueños de Azirafel y Crowley, espero que gusten ^^

Es mi primer fic de Buenos Presagios así que tengan piedad.

No hace falta decir, creo yo, que Buenos Presagios no me pertenece y sus personajes menos.

* * *

Crowley llamó a la puerta de la tienda. Cerrado. Normalmente a esa hora el ángel había abierto… Decidió entrar (1). La tienda estaba vacía pero había algo de luz en la trastienda y parecía que había alguien.

-Oye ángel, no me jodas que quedamos hace media hora.- no hubo respuesta- ¿Ángel?

Sin respuesta. Tragó saliva al tiempo que una gota de sudor frío resbalaba sobre su frente. Se acercó a la trastienda y abrió la puerta.

La imagen era escalofriante.

Azirafel, tirado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos mirando al vacío. Tenía las alas abiertas… lo que quedaba de las alas. Estaban completamente destrozadas. La sangre se encontraba por toda la habitación narrando silenciosamente una batalla feroz. Una de las piernas del ángel estaba en una posición físicamente imposible.

-A…Azirafel…

Su voz se quebró

-No puede ser…

-Si puede Crawly

Crowley se giró rápidamente y vio a Hastur, que sostenía una pluma blanca con la mano y la olio. Se desplazó detrás del otro demonio poco a poco. Crowley estaba paralizado de rabia, de miedo de…

Hastur le puso una mano en la espalda y acercó su boca al oído de Crowley. Con la otra mano le puso la pluma delante de la cara.

-Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Eso dicen los humanos. Es casi risible como de frágil es una vida, verdad?

La pluma se calcino. No dejo ni siquiera las cenizas.

-Tu me quitaste a Ligur, yo te quito al ángel.

Casi susurró el Duque del Infierno.

-Es un ser inmortal… no puede morir…

-Si que puede Crawly y lo sabes. Azirafel esta muerto.

Crowley abrió los ojos jadeando. El sudor frío empapaba su cama. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y llamó al ángel.

Uno, dos… mierda… no respondía.

Corrió hacía el Bentley y en poco se plantó delante de la tienda. Estaba cerrada pese a estar en horas de trabajo. No se molestó en llamar.

No había nadie en la tienda pero de la trastienda salía algo de luz…

-Por Dios no…

Murmuró con la voz entrecortada a la vez que corría a abrir la puerta. Titubeó un instante antes de abrirla. Lo que vio dentro…

Un Azirafel con cara de susto se levantó de un respingo del sofá

-Querido, ¿pasa alg-?

Antes de que Azirafel pudiera acabar la frase Crowley lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, ocultando el rostro en el cabello del ángel. Aún que no comprendía muy bien que pasaba trató de calmarlo.

-Tuve una pesadilla…

(…)

-Querido…

-Hm?

-No es que me moleste. Entiéndeme, me encanta que estés por aquí , sabes que si pero…

-…

-Llevas dos horas y treinta y siete minutos abrazado a mi y se me están cansando un poco los brazos…

-Un poco más, por favor.

Azirafel suspiró con una sonrisa en la cara. No sabía que clase de pesadilla había tenido, pero interiormente deseó (2) que el demonio tuviese más pesadillas de esa clase.

(1)Lo de llamar lo hacía por consideración, no necesitaba hacerlo de hecho.

(2)Si se lo preguntases lo negaría fervientemente

* * *

Bueno, ¿les gustó?

Espero reviews por favor ^^. Si ven que algo se puede mejorar siempre estoy abierta a críticas (constructivas ¬¬)


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, segundo capítulo. Espero que guste ^^

Esta vez es un pequeño crossover con Sweeney Todd. Película que adoro y recomiendo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen aquí, así como Buenos Presagios y Sweeney Todd no me pertenecen.

* * *

Azirafel entró en la tienda de una mujer joven de parecido agradable. Esta le dijo que tardaría un poco en tener las tartas preparadas porque le faltaba género pero que se lo tenían que traer ya. Mientras tanto le invitó a afeitarse en la barbería que había en el piso superior.

Nadie lo volvió a ver después de que cruzase el umbral.

(…)

Crowley se estaba cabreando en serio. La gente que se daba cuenta de que Azirafel (o el Sr. Fell para ellos) existía apenas le hacía caso. La otra gente ni se molestaba en darse cuenta quien estaba detrás suyo con una sonrisa encantadora. Harto de deambular por las calles sin encontrar información apenas, se sentó en un banco.

La calle era transcurrida. Una zona más bien rica. Delante tenía la casa de no-se-acordaba-del-nombre de un juez. Se acordaba de la cara de él y de lo extremadamente fácil que le resultó tentarle. Casi dudaba haber hecho algo.

Se dispuso a levantarse cuando una mendiga le habló.

-Tiene una moneda para una pobre mujer?

-No… A menos que pueda ayudarme usted a mi. Un trato. Información por dinero, ¿le parece?

La mujer permaneció en silencio mientras Crowley le describía al ángel y dónde lo vio por última vez.

-¡Oh!- la mujer dio un salto de horror- Pobre, pobre infeliz. Esa mujer es una bruja. Hombres entran y no salen jamás. El humo. ¡Diablura! ¡Diablura! ¡Esa mujer es el demonio señor! ¡No se acerque a esa casa o será su perdición!

La mujer se fue sin esperar las monedas y Crowley se quedó en silencio. Estaba claro que:

1) A esa mujer le faltaba más de un tornillo

2) Iba a ir para buscar información.

(…)

Era casi madrugada y todas las tiendas empezaban a cerrar. El emporio de la empanada de la Señorita Lovett estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas cuando un hombre joven entró por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hemos cerrado querido. Vuelve maña-

-Busco a un hombre. Se le vio por última vez aquí. Se fue a afeitar arriba.

El rostro de la mujer cambió imperceptiblemente al tiempo que la puerta se abrió otra vez. Era un hombre de mediana edad de cabello negro excepto por un mechón completamente blanco. Llevaba un par de cuchillas. El barbero.

-Siéntate, el señor Todd responderá a tus preguntas. Le traeré una empanada.

El sr. Todd le miró con cara de asco y cabreo.

-Busco a mi án… amigo…

Todd lo miraba impasible

-Alto, mediana edad. Rubio, ojos azules. Lleva ropa anticuada y pierde aceite por todos lados.

La mente de Sweeney Todd tamborileó. Lo recordaba.

Se había sentado en la silla sin sospechar nada, como todos. Le había dado una agradable conversación y luego le dio, literalmente, el afeitado más apurado que le habían dado nunca. Le había clavado esos ojos azules a los suyos mientras la sangre se escurría por el mantel y exhalaba el último aliento. Finalmente sonrió. Era una sonrisa apacible, de aquel quien encuentra la paz. Estuvo en las pesadillas de Sweeney Todd por varios días…

-Se fue. No dejo propina.

Fueron las únicas palabras que Todd le dijo. Crowley hizo un esfuerzo por no saltarle al cuello cuando Lovett llegó con la tarta.

-Coma, se ve que tiene hambre. La más rica que haya probado, se lo garantizo. Invita la casa.

-…

Crowley cojió el bollo y le dio un mordisco. Noto algo raro. Lo escupió. Había una pluma blanca. Ni la grasa ni la carne había conseguido manchar el blanco extremo de esa pluma… La antigua serpiente desencajó el rostro y levantó la vista horrorizado. Un destello de luz metálica.

Oscuridad

Crowley se despertó de un sobresalto y miro horrorizado a su alrededor. Se levantó, se limpió los dientes 4 veces (por si acaso) y el timbre sonó.

Fue a abrir la puerta.

Azirafel al otro lado le miraba con una expresión inocentona.

-Buenos días querido, me dejaste preocupado ayer cuando viniste a la tienda y quise ver que tal estabas. He traído algo para desayunar. No tienes buena cara…

-Oh… tranquilo, otra pesadilla… nada sin importancia, de veras. Que trajiste?

Hizo pasar a Azirafel, que cargaba con una bolsa.

-Me pase por la panadería. Olía muy bien y entré, compré unos pasteles de… ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES?

Gritó horrorizado.

Crowley había cogido los pasteles de carne que el ángel había traído y los había lanzado por la ventana.

-----------  
Reviews?


End file.
